It is known to create a map of the floor surface to be cleaned before the cleaning and to store the degree of dirtiness of the floor surface position-dependently. For example, a method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,261 wherein, depending on the stored degree of dirtiness, an intensive cleaning can be carried out for heavy dirt or just a basic cleaning for normal dirt.
DE 10 2011 006 062 A1 also describes a position-dependent storage of the degree of dirtiness of the floor surface.
In EP 1 967 116 A1, a method is described in which the degree of dirtiness of the floor surface during a cleaning procedure is stored position-dependently. During a later processing, the travel direction and the processing intensity of a suction unit and a cleaning brush can be controlled dependent upon the degree of dirtiness.
DE 20 2011 051 936 U1 describes a device for cleaning windows, facade elements, solar modules and the like. Arranged in the region of a cleaning head is a sensor apparatus for detecting the dirtiness state of the surface to be cleaned. With the sensor apparatus, for example, an optical camera, the cleaning effect can also be checked.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a method for cleaning a floor surface with a floor cleaning device and also a floor cleaning device for carrying out the method, with which a good cleaning result is achievable in a constructionally simple manner.